


you get me closer (to god)

by nygraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Bottom Will, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top Hannibal, when i say there is NO plot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygraham/pseuds/nygraham
Summary: “I think I’d like you to fuck me tonight,” Will says over dinner.Hannibal doesn’t quite choke on the boatyard-worker-served-as-coq-au-vin, but it’s a near thing.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	you get me closer (to god)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! This is my first time writing fic, so please be nice. Hope you enjoy the nasty!
> 
> Title is from Closer by Nine Inch Nails bc...yeah.

“I think I’d like you to fuck me tonight,” Will says over dinner.

Hannibal doesn’t quite choke on the boatyard-worker-served-as-coq-au-vin, but it’s a near thing.

-

“That’s enough,” Will gasps, shoving his hand down between his legs to grab Hannibal’s wrist so that his fingers still inside him. “I want you in me _now_.”

Hannibal shivers, nodding frantically. His dick is flushed a deep red, pearly white beads of pre-come leaking over the tip and down the shaft. It looks painful. He slides three fingers out of Will slowly, eyes fixed on the way Will’s hole gapes open for a moment from the space his fingers left then winks closed. Will fists his hand in Hannibal’s hair, tugging him closer (to the sound of a stuttered breath from Hannibal at the rough treatment) so that Hannibal is insinuated between his legs. Hannibal’s shaking hand grabs the lube and he applies a generous amount to his cock, the slick sounds of his fist around his dick obscene to Will’s ears.

He guides his dick forward so the flushed, fat head of his cock presses against Will’s hole. At the feeling, Will spreads his legs wider and hooks one knee around Hannibal’s waist, urging him closer. There is a moment of resistance, then just the blunt head pops in.

Hannibal groans, a low, helpless sound. “Will, I - “

Will cups his cheek, gently stroking his fingers along his skin as Hannibal gasps into his mouth. “Shhh, baby. You’re doing so good for me.”

He rocks his hips back encouragingly, trying to work Hannibal deeper, and Hannibal’s hand tightens on his hip. His fingers are trembling. Will eases the hand that isn’t caressing Hannibal’s cheek down to rest over the hand on his hip. “C’mon, baby, god - you feel so good. Give it to me,” he murmurs, brushing his lips over Hannibal’s.

At that, Hannibal sinks in all the way, and Will groans at the feel of the thick cock filling him up. It’s been a while since he indulged like this - usually it’s him fucking Hannibal, which is something Hannibal can’t seem to get enough of. He’s greedy for Will, and Will isn’t one to complain. But now, with the feeling of Hannibal’s cock inside him - perfect and just on the right side of too big - it feels right. He fills, and is filled in turn.

Hannibal still hasn’t moved yet - just clutches Will’s hips and shudders, adjusting to the tight heat of him and trying not to come. It’s sweet, but Will is impatient. He slides his hand up Hannibal’s cheek and tightens his fingers in the loose strands of his hair, giving it a small tug.

“Fuck me. I want to feel it, Hannibal. Don’t hold back.”

Hannibal licks into Will’s mouth, as if he could kiss the obscenities from his lips. After another, sharper tug in his hair from Will, he complies with Will’s demands. He slowly pulls out, then surges forward, getting into a steady rhythm as he drags his dick slowly out of Will then shoves back deep into him.

“Fuck, baby - shit, that’s good - you feel so good - “ Will gasps, then breaks off into a keen as Hannibal’s dick brushes over his prostate. “Right there, right there - yes, angle your hips up like - fuck, fuck, Hannibal, god - ”

Despite the fact that Hannibal is clearly shaking as he fucks Will, overwhelmed with sensation at the feeling of Will tight and hot around him and the bite of pain from the hand fisted in his hair, he allows himself a small smirk at Will’s responsiveness. Will, not one to miss much, yanks harder at his hair and growls.

“Bet you wished you got your dick in me before you got your knife in me, hm? Doesn’t it feel good, Doctor Lecter?” Hannibal’s upper lip curls up in a snarl and he fucks his cock back in viciously, nailing Will’s prostate and making his eyes roll back in his head. As lovely as Hannibal is when he responds to the praise, Will can’t resist a bit of cruelty. He knows Hannibal revels in Will’s benevolence and sadism alike - as if his amusement for God’s design has been replaced by faith and reverence in Will’s. 

Hannibal’s thrusting has turned savage - exactly what Will intended with his little remark. His fingers are tight on Will’s hip, gripping so hard Will is looking forward to examining and fitting his own fingers to the shape of the bruises Hannibal will surely leave. He’s close, now, too - although he’s still fucking Will just as beautifully as before, his thrusts are slightly erratic now - a sign of Hannibal’s precious control slipping.

Will jerks Hannibal’s hair back so his chin is tilted up, exposing him to Will. Propping himself on one elbow, he leans forward to suck a bruise under his jaw, nipping at tender skin with sharp teeth to the sound of Hannibal’s shaky moans. “Are you close, baby?” Will croons.

What can only be described as a whimper escapes Hannibal’s lips. “Will - beloved - please, yes - “

Will grins savagely at the unspoken question in his words.

“Such a good boy for me. Yes, baby, you can come.”

At the praise (and permission), Hannibal shudders and buries himself deep inside Will with a grunt, rocking his hips against Will’s ass as if he could spill himself all the way up in Will’s guts. Will digs his nails into his scalp and clenches around him, milking every last drop of come from his twitching cock as Hannibal falls apart around and inside him.

Will allows Hannibal a moment to recover, kissing the unshed tears from his eyelashes and running his hands up and down his back. He traces the Verger brand for a moment as Hannibal’s trembling subsides, then takes his chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts his chin so that Hannibal meets his eyes.

“Going to make me come, now, baby?” Will purrs. They both know it’s an order.

Hannibal lets out a shaky breath and nods, gingerly pulling out of Will. A drop of his come dribbles out of Will’s loose, swollen hole, and he scoops it up with his thumb and pushes it back in, to a groan from Will. “Oh, and Hannibal? I don’t want you to waste a drop of that.”

Hannibal makes a low noise in his throat and rolls Will over onto his stomach, wasting no time in settling himself between Will’s legs and spreading his cheeks. He takes a moment to take one of Will’s balls in his mouth and suck at it, but Will reaches back and grabs his hair, jerking him closer.

“Get to it,” he says sharply.

Hannibal sighs with pleasure and licks a broad stroke from Will’s balls and over his perineum and abused hole before burying his face between Will’s cheeks and shoving his tongue inside him.

He licks into Will’s asshole without reservations, sucking and lipping at him until Will’s shaking, rubbing himself against the bed. The sounds Hannibal is making are obscene; sloppy, wet sounds of him licking and sucking his own come out of Will. Let alone how _fucking_ good it feels, the sounds and thought of Hannibal eating _and swallowing_ his own come from Will’s hole is enough to bring Will close to the edge. He bites into the pillow, whimpering and bringing one knee up so Hannibal can get even deeper.

“Will, please, your sounds are exquisite. It would please me greatly if you would refrain from muffling yourself,” Hannibal rumbles after pausing for a moment. His voice is hoarse and his accent thick, and it’s all Will can do to keep from rutting himself against the sheets to get himself off at the sound of it. Still, he acquiesces and shoves the pillow away, ignoring Hannibal’s pleased sound in favor of rocking his hips back needily, desperate for more.

Hannibal gives it to him. Both of his thumbs slip into Will’s hole and spread him open so he can lick deep, deep into the hot, red, wet center of him. He’s always been a particularly…enthusiastic giver of oral sex, but he’s never eaten Will out like _this_ before - like he’s starving. In this moment, he feels like he’s being _eaten_ \- Will imagines if he could, Hannibal would shove himself deep inside him and taste every inner inch of Will’s body. The thought - _fuck_ \- somehow makes Will harder. He can feel the heat coiling in his lower gut and the pressure building in his balls. The need to come is unbelievable.

He twists around, pulls Hannibal away by his hair and shoves him to the bed so he can clamber on top of him, sitting on his chest. Now that he can see Hannibal, he looks a wreck. His lips are red and spit-slick, saliva and come smeared on his chin. His pupils are completely blown - only the slightest sliver of maroon is visible. His hair, usually perfectly coiffed without a strand out of place, is wild and damp at the hairline from sweat. Hannibal looks _debauched_. And yet, he looks thoroughly pleased with himself, and thoroughly beautiful. The way he looks at Will can only be described as worshipful.

Will scoots forward, taking his cock in hand and pushing it to Hannibal’s lips. He takes a few moments to rub the head over them, admires the way his pre-come makes his lips glisten even more, and gently slaps his dick against his cheek. The reverent look on Hannibal’s face does not change - he still looks at Will as if he held the stars in his hands.

“Ask me for it, baby.”

“Will, I - _please_ \- “

At that, Will pushes his dick into Hannibal’s mouth, not waiting for any further response. His mouth is soft, wet heat, and Will slides deep - he encounters resistance at the back of his throat, but he shoves deeper until Hannibal gags on it. Hannibal’s hands shift up to Will’s ass, trying to pull him even deeper, but Will grabs his wrists and pins them above his head.

“No. I’m going to take what I want from you, and you’re going to take it, baby. Right? You’re such a good boy for me,” Will coos.

He starts up a fast rhythm and shoves himself into Hannibal’s throat as Hannibal watches helplessly, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. The hand that isn’t holding Hannibal’s wrists down grips his chin and holds his mouth open, thumb tracing his lips as Will fucks his mouth.

Will knows he won’t last much longer, can feel the pressure building up.

“God, look at you, Doctor Lecter - ” he gasps, his fingers tightening on Hannibal’s chin as he thrusts wildly into his mouth. “You were fucking made for this. Made to - to suck my cock. You love it - _shit_ \- good boy - good - fuck - Hannibal - ”

He buries himself deep, his cock spasming and spilling into Hannibal’s throat. Hannibal swallows, of course - ever polite, ever hungry for whatever Will is willing to give him. Will shakes and shudders apart, the aftershocks of his orgasm wracking his body.

Once he can breathe again, Will pulls out of Hannibal’s mouth and collapses next to him, curling himself around Hannibal and resting his head on his chest. As exhausted as he is, Will doesn’t close his eyes. He studies Hannibal, taking in the flush of his cheeks, his swollen, wet mouth, his rumpled hair, the bruises and bite marks littering his neck, the tear tracks streaking down his cheekbones. Hannibal is watching him as well, and there is nothing but love in his eyes.

“Will,” he rasps. “Your beauty and ruthlessness are divine.”

Will rolls his eyes, his fingers curling through Hannibal’s chest hair. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Be that as it may, it does not lessen the truth of the statement. I look upon you in awe.”

Will shifts, hiding a smile.“Let’s get cleaned up. I feel disgusting.” He fetches two warm, damp cloths from the bathroom and returns to the bedroom, climbing back into bed with Hannibal.

Hannibal reaches for a cloth. “Allow me, please.”

Will hands it to him and kneels close, allowing Hannibal to tenderly clean his hole and wincing even at the gentle passes of the warm cloth. “I haven’t been this sore after sex in a long time.”

“That will happen, especially after such enthusiastic coupling. You also have not had anal sex in years.”

“I’m not surprised I’m sore. I feel good. This felt - right.”

“It is indeed satisfying to know that I can penetrate you just as thoroughly as you can penetrate me, in the physical as well as the metaphorical sense.”

Will cracks a smile. “You’re really not funny, you know.”

“And yet, you’re smiling.” Hannibal finishes wiping down his own cock, discarding the first cloth and primly dabbing at his face with the second. “I did not intend for it to be humorous. I believe we have come to a stage where we have been entirely consumed by each other.”

“Swallowed whole?”

“Perhaps not quite like that, but in a sense, yes.”

Will yawns, takes the cloths from Hannibal, and throws them in the general vicinity of the bathroom. A reproving look from Hannibal. “Leave it,” Will says. “Stay with me.”

“Where else would I go?”


End file.
